Dividers are commonly used in conjunction with cartons for packing articles which are shipped in bulk. The dividers serve to separate the articles from one another and to increase the stacking strength of the carton. Drinking glasses and bottles containing alcoholic beverages and non-alcoholic beverages are commonly shipped in this way. Usually the dividers are composed of corrugated or solid fibre or plastic interconnected by means of tabs, slots and holes.
A shortcoming of many dividers is that they do not remain interconnected while they are being assembled in a carton or when they are being turned upside down. Assembly of the dividers in a carton is difficult if the dividers do not remain interconnected at this time. Removal of articles from a carton likewise is difficult if the dividers come apart. The reason is that articles are frequently removed by turning the carton upside down. If the dividers come apart at this time, the articles may fall over and break if the articles are bottles, or become wedged into the carton by the dividers and not discharge at all.